


Kinda Like Kryptonite

by srmarybadass



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: BA/Murdock, tied up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Like Kryptonite

BA woke up slowly.

The first thing he noticed was the cement wall. The second was the duct tape. The third was the persistent, annoying, all-too-familiar humming.

"Murdock! What the hell!" he grunted, trying to get out of the chair before realizing his arms were duct-taped to the chair. Which was back-to-back with Murdock's. When he tried to scoot away from Murdock, to get away from the non-stop humming, he found, to his dismay, that the chairs were duct-taped together. "What happened?"

"Well, that all depends. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Looking at a chopper and thinking that there was no way I was getting inside it."

"You got inside it."

"Let me guess. You shoved a needle into the back of my neck. Again."

"When you say it like that, it sounds like a bad thing!"

BA sighed, not even bothering to pursue that point. "Where are Hannibal and Face?"

"They went to go hit the main compound."

"Where the fuck are we?"

"I guess I- I mean, I guess Hannibal and Face overdosed you, because we couldn't wake you up, so they had me hide out with you, but then we got found, and I couldn't keep them away. They tied us up here either to lure Hanners and Face in or to keep us out of the way, I don't know. I think we're in a basement."

BA spent the next few minutes surveying the room as much as he could while duct-taped to a chair and testing the bonds of the duct tape. Murdock spent the next few minutes humming Lady Gaga's entire repertoire and occasionally twitching.

"Guess we'll just have to wait for reinforcements, huh?" Murdock asked after awhile. "The tape stronger than you?"

"It's duct tape, fool! Duct tape is stronger than anything!"

"So what you are telling me is that you can't bust us out of here with your obscenely large yet implausibly sexy muscles?"

"No, I- wait, what?"

"So it's like your kryptonite."

Murdock had once told him that he wasn't random, nobody else could think as fast as he could. Maybe that was true, and maybe it wasn't. Damn fool was nuttier than a Snickers bar.

"I mean, every superhero, no matter how indestructible, must have a kryptonite to balance out the universe and give his enemies a means to defeat him, right?"

"Murdock, I swear, the minute we get out of here, I'm gonna kryptonite _you."_

BA sat, straining his ears in vain to hear any sound other than Murdock making his way through the first season of Glee. Why Hannibal had ever let Murdock have control of the TiVo, he would never know.

"Murdock!" he growled after what seemed like forever. "Can you at least stop twitching? You're vibrating like the goddamn energizer bunny!"

"Sorry, Bosco," Murdock muttered, and it was his serious, nervous tone that made BA realize that this time, something might actually be wrong. "You know how you aren't to fond of flying?"

Understatment of the year.

"Well, I'm not to fond of being tied up."

_Oh._

"They don't like it when the cuckoo tries to fly the nest, you know? And they _really_ don't like it when the cuckoo doesn't want to take his meds."

"Uh...sorry, dude," BA tried awkwardly, as Murdock continued twitching, with added foot-tapping for good measure. "Don't worry, Hannibal and Face will be here in no time."

"I hope so," he could hear Murdock say quietly.

BA wasn't overly sure what made him do it, but he flexed the muscles in his left arm and reached back with his wrist, brushing his fingers against Murdock.

"BA? What are-"

"Shut up, fool," BA mumbled, glad that Murdock couldn't see his face, because he was relatively certain he was blushing. Thankfully, Murdock actually shut up for once and accepted the offered comfort, letting BA hold his hand. Eventually, he stopped twitching, and the two waited in silence. 

Finally, they heard distinct sounds of gunfire and shouting in the corridor. A moment of calm, and then the door burst open with the scent of a cuban cigar. BA quickly let go of Murdock's hand.

"Sorry I'm late, boys," Hannibal said. "We got...well, we got tied up."

BA could hear Face's muffled laughter.

"Shut up and get us out of here, fool," BA said.

Face, for once, complied with orders, although he made several jokes while he was doing it, mostly about bondage. Finally, BA and Murdock were free, albeit with bits of duct-tape sticking to their clothes. As Hannibal hustled them out to the getaway vehicle -- so to speak -- Murdock winked at him.

Once they were in the back of the car, and had put several miles between them and the burning remnants of the compound, Murdock snuck his hand across the seat and grabbed BA's hand again. BA turned to glare at him, but Murdock gave him that zany, wild grin, and all BA could do was roll his eyes and let the damn fool hold his hand.

He'd kill Murdock himself if he ever told Face about this, though.

_Ever._


End file.
